A Kennedy Love
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Leon and Ellie were married and what happens to their future? Read to find out!


Title: A Kennedy Love

Pairing: Leon Kennedy & Ellie Kennedy

Rating: K+

A/N: Only own Ellie and the idea.

Summary: Leon and Ellie were married and what happens to their future? Read to find out!

Chapter One

-Outside Raccoon City-

Leon was in bed next to Ellie as they were spending time together, Ellie had her hand on Leon's chest as they were alone together, Ellie was happy with Leon and she loved him, Leon was lucky to be with Ellie, as Leon wrapped their duvet to keep her warm after their fun, Ellie was happy that she and Leon had a future together, Leon loved Ellie so much and he knew that Ellie was the love of his life, Leon always showed Ellie just how much he loved her, Ellie was glad to be with Leon and she trusted him to protect her, Leon would always keep Ellie safe and he loved her so much, Leon cuddled close to Ellie as they were happy with each other, Ellie loved being close to Leon, as they slept together, following morning as Leon woke up and he noticed that Ellie was still asleep on his chest, Leon softly smiled as he watched Ellie sleep on his chest, Ellie softly sighed in her sleep, she was comfy next to Leon in their martial bed, after an hour Ellie woke up and she smiled softly as Leon then gave Ellie a soft loving kiss, Leon was happy to see Ellie awake, Leon placed his hand on Ellie's arm lovingly as Ellie looked up to Leon as he gave her a kiss, Ellie smiled softly as they kissed, Leon was happy to be with Ellie and she knew that Leon was the love of her life.

Few weeks later, Ellie went to be sick and Leon followed Ellie to make sure that she was ok, Leon gently rubbed her back softly as she was being sick, Leon handed Ellie a facecloth to wipe her mouth, she then turned to Leon and cuddled in close to him, Leon hoped that Ellie was gonna be ok, Leon held Ellie close to him, as Leon made a phone call to get Ellie a doctor's appointment in order to find out why she was being sick, Leon was worried about Ellie and when they got to see the doctor, Leon explained to the doctor that Ellie had been sick for the past few weeks,Ellie was told that she would need to do a blood test to see if it shows up anything, Ellie agreed to do the bloodtest, Leon was by her side as he knew that she hated needles, after the bloodtest was taken, both Ellie and Leon would have to wait a few days to find out the results, Leon spent the next few days to looking after Ellie, Leon hoped that Ellie was going to be ok, Ellie remained close to Leon, as he looked after her.

Ellie got the results a few days later, she finally found out what was causing her to be sick, Leon asked Ellie what the results and then Ellie tells Leon that she's pregnant, Leon then gave Ellie a soft loving cuddle, Leon was so happy that Ellie was pregnant with their first baby, Ellie cuddled close to Leon as they bonded over their unborn baby, Ellie had her hand on Leon's chest as he held Ellie close to him, Leon loved Ellie so much and he knew that she would be an amazing mom to their unborn baby, Ellie loved knowing what was causing her to be sick and she knew how happy Leon was at the news that she was pregnant with their first baby.

Leon was happy that Ellie was pregnant with his baby, Ellie saw how happy Leon was that she was pregnant, Leon had his hand on her tummy, Leon loved Ellie so much, Ellie was happy with Leon and she couldn't wait to meet their unborn baby as Leon stayed close to Ellie and their unborn baby, Leon knew how much Ellie and their unborn baby meant to him, Ellie loved Leon so much and she knew how happy she was with him, Ellie snuggled close to Leon as they relaxed by the warm fire, Leon wrapped his arms around Ellie lovingly as Leon smiled softly knowing how much he loved her, Ellie loved Leon with all her heart and Ellie loved Leon with all her heart.

As the following few months passed, Ellie went into labour with Leon by her side, Ellie gave birth seven hours later to a healthy baby girl, Leon was emotional upon meeting their newborn baby daughter for the first time, Ellie got to hold their baby girl after she was checked over, Leon sat up on the bed beside Ellie and their newborn daughter, Ellie was so happy to have her little girl with Leon, who loved his little family with Ellie, as Ellie suggested naming their baby girl Lexi Rose Kennedy, Leon agreed to the name for their baby daughter, Leon got to hold their newborn daughter for the first time, Leon loved his newborn baby daughter, Ellie was happy to have a baby with Leon, she loved him so much.

Leon was able to take both Ellie and their baby daughter Lexi home a couple days later, Ellie got to see the nursery for their baby daughter Lexi, she loved Leon as he gently put their baby daughter into her crib, Ellie smiled softly as she watched over their baby girl, Leon wrapped both arms around Ellie as they watched their baby daughter settle and sleep in her crib, Ellie cuddled close to Leon, he loved his family with Ellie, Leon was close to Ellie as they bonded with each other as they watched over their baby girl who was sound asleep in her crib, Ellie smiled softly as she had her hand on Leon's chest as he held her close, Leon was happy with Ellie as they were now a family with their little baby girl, Ellie loved Leon and their baby daughter Lexi Rose, Leon was so close to Ellie, Leon was happy with Ellie and their little baby girl Lexi.

The End


End file.
